


A Different Dimension, A Broken Friendship Unfixable

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Badass TommyInnit, Gen, Ghostbur, Hurt No Comfort, Isolation, Realistic Minecraft, Sad Ending, The Nether
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: It comes to a point where the Nether is a safer space for Tommy than the Overworld.--Years pass, and Tubbo is sorry.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 20
Kudos: 353





	A Different Dimension, A Broken Friendship Unfixable

**Author's Note:**

> angst angst angst ANGST feel pain thank you :)
> 
> please enjoy this that came to my brain when i was thinking 'haha tommy no ally,,, live in nether?'
> 
> i'll be honest i made it sadder than i wanted to;;;;

It was only a few months into Tommy’s exile that his ‘camp’ had been blown up. Tommy had no clue who did it, but as he stood with the ghost of his elder brother, staring at the empty crater, Tommy felt something in him die.

He was so tired, of enemies and betrayals and being constantly  _ hurt.  _ Home after home was destroyed in front of his eyes after he gave up  _ everything,  _ and for what?   
  
He was tired. Tommy was tired of being a kid, fighting for his life over and over again. Tommy’s tired of betrayal - Eret, Wilbur, Techno, Tubbo -  _ anybody  _ he trusted just  _ left him.  _ He’s on his last respawn- if he dies, he dies permanently, gone forever to the land of the living.

But he’s not welcome anywhere, can’t go into retirement like Techno, can’t stay with Tubbo, and he has nowhere to go.

There’s no place for him up here.

Tommy wants to despair, wonders if his last life will be him constantly running and creating makeshift homes to survive. 

Then, in a sudden flash of inspiration, he realizes that there is one place where nobody would bother him, if he traveled far enough, where he could be separate from all those who hurt and betrayed him.

One dimension that could sustain life, that nobody would dare travel to without weeks of preparation.

  
  


The Nether.

\--

It is difficult at first, with only a bow, mainly iron armor, and enough tools to simply survive in the nether. He’d grabbed bunches of cobblestone, but told himself to only use it for tools- any signs of cobblestone in the nether would surely show a sign of him being there, and he didn’t want to risk that.

It was hot in the nether, Tommy constantly drinking the bottles of water he’d brought with him, but with time he knew he could set up a safe base here.

\--

Months later is when Tommy is satisfied with his living space and he decides he doesn’t need to stay at the overworld much- the only times he’d need to is if he needed more sugarcane, but with multiple stacks of the plant he assumed he wouldn’t need to go to the overworld much.

It took so long, so much time to gather enough materials that he’d be comfortable with such, and Tommy’s set up a lodestone in his base, a lodestone compass already directed towards it- a separate lodestone compass in his inventory directing to the nether portal one should enter to get to him.

Tommy steps through the nether portal, to the underground area. Tommy had never been a redstone genius, not like Tubbo was, and he just had the basics set up for his hidden portal.

“You know where to find me,” Tommy smiles, holding transparent hands, “And you’re always welcome to visit.”   
  
And then, Tommy returns to the heat of the nether.

\--

About two or three years after Tommy’s exile, does Tubbo wonder where his old best friend lives now. There are only three or four people who could know where Tommy lives; Ghostbur, Technoblade, Phil, and Dream.

_ Peace  _ was achieved at the cost of the exile of Tubbo’s  _ (brother)  _ ex-best friend.

_ Tommy’s betrayed face, pain in his every move, “You’re my friend!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Tubbo doesn’t answer, and Tommy’s face falls. The fight dies out of him as Dream escorts Tommy out of L’manburg and the Dream SMP. _

_ Faintly, he can hear Tommy’s scream of, “I want to go back!” _ _  
_ _  
_ Tubbo shakes the memories out of his head- it had been  _ years,  _ the nightmares had already  _ stopped,  _ Tubbo was at peace with himself. 

But Tubbo found himself wondering how his old best friend was like, found himself wanting to see if Tommy was  _ okay. _

Maybe the president would need to have a meeting with a certain ghost. 

\--

“Wilbur, where is Tommy right now?” Tubbo asks, making Wilbur look nervously at him.

“Uh.. why?” Wilbur questions, looking up at the president of L’manburg, looking millions of times more innocent than Wilbur did when he was alive.

“I want to see how he’s doing!” Tubbo smiles brightly, but Wilbur just shuffles anxiously.

“Well, I did give him a compass pointing to his Tubbo for if he ever wanted to see you, but I don’t think he’s used it if you haven’t seen him, and I don’t really think he wants visitors-” Wilbur rambles before Tubbo cuts him off with a serious tone.

“I’m asking this as the president of L’manburg, where is Tommy?”

Wilbur shrinks down, “Um.. I could bring you to him. But just you.”

Tubbo nods, accepting this, “Good!”

\--

Tubbo is clad in netherite armor that he gained over the years of his presidency, following Wilbur who wears only enchanted gold pants for armor. Considering he was a ghost, it made sense.

“This is where Logstedshire was destroyed,” Wilbur says mournfully, showing the crater and ruins of wool and wood.

A single mooshroom is tied to a fence near a log, marked as the ‘Prime Log’. It’s such a Tommy thing to make, and Tubbo smiles before realizing the land is destroyed and unable to be lived in.

“Wilbur, if this isn’t where Tommy leaves, then where does he live?”

He doesn’t expect Wilbur’s answer.

“The Nether.”

\--

The Nether is a hot place, heat emitting from the largely lava dimension. The cool feeling of his netherite armor barely helps, and Wilbur silently hands him a bottle of water. Tubbo gratefully drinks some of it before putting the bottle into his inventory. 

The redstone entrance to Tommy’s nether portal was more complex than Tubbo would’ve expected from his ex-best friend, and a remorseful feeling of pride had risen in his chest.

“There’s still a way until we reach Tommy’s base,” Wilbur says, and Tubbo wonders why Tommy lives so far out before remembering it’s his own fault.

Tubbo resolves to apologize to Tommy and try mending broken ties when they arrive at Tommy’s base.

\--

Tommy is not expecting a knock on his warped-plank doors- Wilbur usually just comes in. A faint sense of anxiety fills him, but he’s confident enough in his fighting skills after years of angry piglins and close run-ins that he’d be able to defend himself against even Dream.

“Tommy?” Wilbur’s voice calls out, and Tommy wonders why it sounds shaky until he continues, “I have somebody to see you.”   
  
Nobody’s tried seeing him, nobody’s come to see him for  _ years  _ other than Wilbur. It was him, the ghasts, and the piglins in the nether for a long time. 

Tommy sighs, slings his netherite sword across his back, and opens the door.

\--

Tommy’s somehow become taller in the time that Tommy was exiled. Tubbo can see scars lining his cheeks, and Tommy’s blue eyes that used to look like the sky on sunny days now look more like lapis lazuli. Tommy seems wiser, more on guard, and Tubbo notes the netherite sword on his back.

Tommy’s a lot more stacked than Tubbo would’ve thought him to be.

“Tubbo…” Tommy whispers, looking shocked to see his old best friend standing next to Wilbur, the ghost looking sheepish.

“H-hey, Tommy,” Tubbo waves.

Tommy tries to ignore the pain that rises in his chest, the  _ hurt  _ at seeing Tubbo after  _ years  _ of waiting, of wishing his best friend came and checked in on him for what seemed like an eternity, then coming to the terms that Tubbo didn’t  _ care  _ for Tommy anymore-

And then Tubbo showing up on his doorstep years after his exile, after Tubbo’s betrayal, and Tommy wants to close the door in front of Tubbo’s face, wants to kick him and Wilbur out right  _ now.  _ He kept his base secret for so long,  _ so long,  _ and he didn’t want to show anybody now.    
  
He could take them- he’s always been better at pvp than Tubbo, and by now he could easily kill Tubbo and leave Tubbo to respawn, and use that time to move, to get out of his base out of his home, to run  _ again- _

But Tommy wants to stay so badly, to stay in the home he’s managed for so long, for the base that he lived in for years and so he welcomes them in his home, “Come in.”   
  
Tommy doesn’t once turn his back to Tubbo or Wilbur.

\--

“This is a really nice place you’ve got,” Tubbo says awkwardly, wanting to fill in the silence. It’s true - the entrance was hidden by netherrack, his quartz walls of his base were safely surrounded with Blackstone walls to stop Ghast attacks, and the aesthetic was quite nice. There are walls of materials - blaze rods, gunpowder, ghast tears, broken tools, bones, etc. all marked with item frames on chests.

Tommy just nods, silently looking at the wall before speaking up, “What do you need?”   
  
Tubbo should be shocked, and should be surprised that Tommy’s first thought was that Tubbo only came because he needed something, but he can’t help but think that after years of not even trying to find Tommy, Tommy has a right to that thought process.

_ (Tubbo doesn’t realize he has no right to care about how Tommy treats him, because now they’re strangers, and Tommy shouldn’t care about how he talks to or treats somebody who easily sold him out for L’manburg.) _ _  
_ _  
_ “I’m here to apologize, Tommy,” Tubbo answers. Tommy’s silent.

“You know, I’ve heard of how L’manburg’s doing from Wilbur,” Tommy says, making Tubbo realize Wilbur left the base at some point, “And really, what are you sorry for? For trading out your best friend for  _ peace?  _ I don’t blame you, y’know?”   
  
Tubbo looks down, quiet.

“Come with me,” Tommy says after a bit.

Tubbo follows Tommy to a makeshift path to a gravel shore, netherrack blocks popping up at the level of the lava, and Tubbo watches as Tommy hops across the blocks, the action done easily. All of a sudden, Tommy’s foot slips and he falls into the lava, Tubbo’s eyes widening.

“ _ Tommy!”  _ Tubbo screeches, hopping over near the block Tommy fell off, but-

Tommy just swims out of the lava, hopping onto the netherrack block and patting out the flames on his clothes. Tubbo stares with wide eyes at how Tommy’s skin is unharmed even with his enchanted netherite armor.

Tommy catches his look, “After being in the nether for a year, you get pretty tough skin. Lava barely hurts me with fire protection enchantments.”   
  
Tubbo’s eyes are still wide, following behind Tommy as they cross the path.

\--

Tommy reaches a lever, flipping it and opening a hole with ladders.

“Let’s go?”   
  
Tubbo faintly wonders if Tommy’s going to assassinate him - such dangers came with being president, and Tommy could be out for revenge - but then he remembers that if Tommy did want to assassinate Tubbo, it would’ve been done the moment Tubbo showed up on his doorstep.

Climbing down the ladder, Tubbo is welcomed with a room with the L’manburg flag hanging, remnants of Dream’s mask, a sword that Tubbo knows Tommy gave him, one of Wilbur’s old harmonicas, and-

The discs hung on the wall and not in Tommy’s ender chest for safety.

The bandana Tubbo gifted him hanging on an armor stand.

Right in the middle is a lodestone compass named  _ Your Tubbo. _

Tubbo wants to cry.

Tommy laughs, a bitter type of laugh that is nothing like the obnoxious bellowing from before, “I kept these here, for years, kept the discs here waiting for  _ you  _ to come find me, hoping I could talk to you but-”   
  
Tubbo’s breath catches, and he feels tears welling in his eyes as he realizes how  _ long  _ Tommy waited.

“It’s been years, Tubbo. I’ve moved on. I’m glad you came, but… It’s too late to apologize, Tubbo.”   
  
Happy memories run through Tubbo’s mind, the pranks the two played, Tommy’s bright grin. 

_ Tubbo in a box, what will he do? _   
  
It’s different, harshly so. They’re no longer close friends - Tubbo doesn’t know the person standing in front of him anymore.

“I’m so  _ sorry, _ ” Tubbo whispers as his tears fall to the floor.

“I know. But that’s just not enough,” Tommy quietly answers, pain filling his words.

Tommy carefully hands over a piece of fabric.

The bandana Tubbo gifted him. Tubbo guesses Tommy won’t be needing it anymore.

“I’ll see you sometime, Tubbo.” 

Tubbo. Not Big T, Big Law.

Just Tubbo.

Tubbo regrets betraying his best friend. But regret isn’t enough.

It’s been too long, the gap too wide to ever be filled or fixed. Tommy and Tubbo can’t be friends again, not friends like they used to, not after what Tubbo did and what Tubbo didn’t do for Tommy after Tommy did everything for Tubbo. 

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter: @c_thegenz


End file.
